


A Meeting in the South Downs

by AJfanfic, CatofApocalypse, CompassRose, Ecchima, green_grin, Izzybutt, LenaLawlipop, Literarion, qwanderer, UnholyCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Show and Book Universe Crossover, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: We wrote a small cross over fic to celebrate the 1st birthday of Good Omens the TV Show! We hope you enjoy our Book boys meet the TV boys!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	A Meeting in the South Downs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crown of Thorns Podrama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312699) by [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic), [Arcafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira), [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti), [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [CrownOfThornsPodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama), [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan), [FireflysWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/pseuds/FireflysWriting), [green_grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin), [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic), [Izzybutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt), [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon), [Lady_Iwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwa/pseuds/Lady_Iwa), [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop), [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion), [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie), [miss_echidna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna), [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater), [ORiley42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42), [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx), [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer), [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca), [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement), [Tifaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifaria/pseuds/Tifaria), [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley). 



> We knew the first birthday of Good Omens the TV Series was coming up, so we wrote a short cross over fic to celebrate!  
> In this oneshot, we follow Crowley and Aziraphale (TV Show) on a road trip to find a cottage.  
> When they get there, they discover a rather cosy cottage, and two rather familiar faces.  
> We hope you enjoy! Let us know what you think!

**A Meeting in the South Downs**

**Book Aziraphale  
** **Book Crowley  
** TV Aziraphale  
TV Crowley

There are many cottages, in many towns throughout the South Downs, and there are many disillusioned Londoners seeking an escape. It is rare for them to encounter someone they know when on holiday, but it has been known to happen. On this particular morning, something far stranger is about to take place.

“Can you really imagine me living in a place called Windy Knoll? Me, Angel.” Crowley sniffed as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

“Honestly, I can’t imagine you anywhere outside of London, which is why we’re visiting. So I don’t have to imagine.” Aziraphale peered out the window. “Must you drive so fast? I can barely take in the scenery.”

“What’s there to see? Grass, some trees, ill-behaved brambles.” But he did slow down. “I swear to you, not a single plant in my garden will dare to look so unkempt.”

“Of course, dear.”

It was not yet noon by the time they arrived, the last of the morning’s mist still clinging to the ground. The cottage had clearly seen better days. Pale blue paint cracked and flaked around the ill-suited nameplate. Parked on the gravel driveway was a Bentley even older than Crowley’s, but in no worse condition. He found himself torn between admiration and jealousy, before settling on both.

“Place needs a bit of work, doesn’t it?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, loads.” Crowley parked and circled the other car appraisingly, while Aziraphale went inside to look for the agent. The other Bentley really was pristine. Not that Crowley needed tips on upkeep, but he thought he’d very much like to talk to the owner.

**“Crowley!”**

“What?”

He looked up and found Aziraphale coming around the corner of the cottage. Or rather, someone who looked remarkably like Aziraphale. He had the same curly blond hair, an equally kind face, but a truly awful argyle sweater in place of the vest and coat he knew Aziraphale wore today.

**“Crowley?”**

“Aziraphale?”

Two voices spoke in chorus: **_“Yes?”_** as Aziraphale - in vest and coat, just as it should be - poked his head through the front door. A thin man with dark hair and sunglasses swaggered around the other side of the house, took in the two Bentleys, and glanced up. Crowley froze, staring into a face that looked awfully familiar, even though the Rayban sunglasses looked very much out of place. Definitely much less cool.

** “Who the hell are you?” **

“Crowley. Anthony J. Crowley.”

** “No, there must be some mistake here. I’m Anthony J. Crowley. This is Aziraphale. We were told there would be no more messing about!” **

“Whoever you two are, you’ve done a poor job imitating us. I certainly don’t look like some sort of yuppie!”

** “Well, at least I don’t look like I shop at stores meant for children!” **

“This is Balenciaga!”

Aziraphale - both Aziraphales - looked between the two Crowleys, then at each other, with a growing sense of recognition dawning on their all-too-similar faces. Both their mouths drew into a smile, in unison.

**“I think, that,”** Aziraphale —the one with the sweater—said slowly, walking towards the front of the cottage. **“Perhaps, there is something else going on here.”**

“Agreed. If you could both calm down for a moment, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for all of this,” the other Aziraphale added.

**_“Fine,”_** snapped both Crowleys.

“It seems to me that there are simply two of us, not that I’ve any idea how it’s come to pass.”

“Can’t be two of us. Look at that Bentley. It’s a decade too old!”

** “Don’t you dare insult my car. This girl has literally gone through hellfire!” **

“So has mine. But it didn’t age in the process.”

** “This car is exactly as old as it ought to be. Look at yours, that front bench. What’s your angel going to hold onto when you speed through London?!” **

“Well…” **  
**

**“It doesn’t seem likely that anyone could impersonate you quite so well, my dear boy,”** Aziraphale said gently from where he stood between the two demons. **“And whyever would they want to? All we’re trying to do is find a nice cottage.”**

“So are we, thought we might take a liking to this one.” Crowley gave the cottage a judgemental once-over. “Although I don’t think we will.”

**“Really? I think it’s just lovely.”**

** “It is, but the kitchen flooring has to go.” **

“I thought those tiles were charming.”

“You hated how you have to pass through the kitchen to the living room, angel, you said ‘What kind of house doesn’t have a proper entry?’ when we looked at the floor plans.”

“Yes, well, charming floor aside, I don’t think this one is quite for us. I rather liked that place two villages over, what was it called?”

“Devil’s Dyke.”

“Is it really?” Aziraphale frowned at Crowley. “That isn’t the only reason you liked it, is it?”

“Well, definitely added points in its favor. But no,” he relented. “I actually liked it.”

** “And it seems my angel’s quite taken with this place, and it’s growing on me as well.” **

Aziraphale smiled at the term, **“Quite glad to hear it, my dear.”**

“We’ll be like neighbors!”

**“While this is all quite lovely,”** Crowley said, adjusting his Raybans. **“Forgive me if I’m not exactly comfortable with the situation.”**

**“I can’t say I know how to fix this, or if there even is a fix at all.”**

“We’re not going anywhere,” Crowley frowned, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to adjust his own glasses..

**“We’re not asking you to. It’s simply, well…”**

** “We’ve got enough to worry about with just the two of us, makes a plenty big target for both our bosses.” **

“Do you not believe they’ll hold to their word and leave well enough alone?”

** “Not like they gave it to us in person, did they?” **

“They ought to be far too scared as to get in our way again.”

**“Whatever do you mean, my dear?”**

“Well, breathing hellfire at them certainly rattled Gabriel enough to piss his pants.” Crowley added with a satisfied smirk as the other Crowley sputtered in disbelief.

** “Wait … what? How…?” **

“I asked for a rubber duck!” Aziraphale contributed happily. “And made the Archangel Michael miracle me a towel!”

** “What?! I don't believe it. Angel, why didn’t we get to do that?” **

“Did Heaven and Hell not put you up for trial after what happened at the airbase?”

**“Certainly not… Adam said not to worry, so we sort of just … got on with our lives.”**

“And decided to get a cottage. Now that explains a lot,” finished Crowley.

**“Not enough,”** countered the other Crowley, leaning against his Bentley and frowning.

“But likely as much as we’re going to get, at least for the moment. Perhaps it’s simply-” Aziraphale started, but he didn’t get to finish, interrupted by two exasperated sighs.

“Oh, let me guess.”

** “Ineffable?” **

**“Quite right, my dear."**

“Quite right, indeed."

** “Still, sounds like a story worth hearing, if you can stay to tell it.” **

Crowley turned around and looked at his counterpart. “It sure is.”

“Oh, let’s!” Aziraphale clapped his hands. He gestured, and a large picnic hamper appeared in front of him.

Crowley sighed, snapped, and caught a tartan picnic blanket from the air. "Right" he grumbled, and led the way to the garden, the second Crowley and both Aziraphales in tow. He spread the blanket on the ground, took the hamper from his angel, and started to pull out delicacies: a loaf of bread, a round of cheese, grapes, those little cakes the angel loved so much, and a bottle of Champagne. He opened it, and poured four glasses while the other three settled on the blanket, all still looking slightly bewildered.

**“What shall we drink to?”** Crowley asked, setting his raybans aside.

**“To new friends?”** Aziraphale suggested.

**“To strange neighbors.”** Crowley grumbled under his breath.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, and smiled simultaneously.

“No.” Crowley said. He raised his glass, looked at the small group, then at his angel, who smiled softly, and they said, in unison: **_“To the world.”_**

Listen and Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/a-meeting-in-the-south-downs-2)

**A Meeting in the South Downs Cast**  
Narrator - [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt) TV Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) TV Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)  
Book Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Book Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)

**A Meeting in the South Downs Team**  
Written By - [LenaLawlipop,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works) [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfanfic) & [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Music - [_Country Jaunt_](https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/country-jaunt_144572?keyword=Country%20Jaunt)by Patrick Hawes (purchased from Audio Network) Chapter Artist - [catofapocalypse,](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/) [Ecchima](https://ecchima.tumblr.com/), [qwanderer](https://qwanderer.tumblr.com/), [Suvroc](https://skyfall-good-omens.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) & [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)  
Chapter Editor - [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfixx) Head Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Beta Listener - [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/works) & [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)

Length - 10:33 minutes


End file.
